


Of dragons and puppies

by Tato_Yami



Series: Treasure of the dragon [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aegon likes to make everyones life complicated, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Memories, Cute Kids, Family Fluff, Gen, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, The Targaryens kids have everyone worried, jon is a prince
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tato_Yami/pseuds/Tato_Yami
Summary: Just some short tidbits of Aegons and Jons childhood to understand how they grew up to be what they are in " Treasure of the dragon".





	Of dragons and puppies

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the series "Treasure of the dragon".  
> Please enjoy.

The war was won but peace and quiet were still far away. The situation in all seven kingdoms was strained and there was a lot to do. Especially in Kingslanding. No one was safe and every day, Lyanna went into the Godswood to pray. She did not do it for herself, but for her husband in the capital who had to face all those problems, for her son and those other children, who had suffered so much. All of a sudden she was not only the mother of a newborn but the mother of three children.

Every day she prayed to be strong enough, to love each of the children equally, for their health, to be able to raise them to be responsible grown-ups and rulers and that the past would not strain their relationships too much. Here as well the suffering could be felt and on some days Lyanna was not sure if the children would really be safe in Winterfell. The air was still filled with rage and mistrust. The habitants of Winterfell did not forget their sacrifices. Neither did Lyanna. She had lost her father and big brother to a gruesome death and many northmen were killed in the war against the mad king. The wounds were deep and still bleeding. That the new king Rhaegar had, for her, forgiven her brother Ned, had only defused the situation moderately. Ned had inherited all their fathers titles but he was never supposed to be and now he was Lord Stark of Winterfell, warden of the north, had married and a son of his own. Duty weighted his shoulders down. Furthermore, the internal tensions between the rebels and loyalist had everyone worried that something could explode soon and it would be war all over again.

Lyanna pulled her cloak more tightly around herself as the cold took hold of her body. Her boots scrunched in the snow on her way back to Winterfell, her home, which awaited her silently and everything looked grey today. Clouds covered the sun and the ground was covered in frost and fog. She preferred the cold to the heat in the south, but on this day she did not feel well outside, so she hurried to get back inside where it was warm. 

Servants were running around in the courtyard to fulfil their duties and for a moment she saw her brother Benjen, who waved at her with an open smile. Under other circumstances she would have stopped and talked with him, but she only waved back and slipped inside the castle. It was the only home she knew, though that would change soon. Benjen would take on the black cloak and go to the wall of ice. Ned would become a good Lord and for her, there would not be any space left anymore.

She remembered the day where she had arrived in Winterfell, weakened and next to her brother Ned who had been carrying her son to lighten some of her burden while the knights who had escorted them back from Dorne had looked around tensely. Ned’s companions showed them around, but were not all too sure what to do with Rhaegars knights.

Worried, Lyanna had watched them and thus did not notice as Ned had greeted his wife. She had known that both had not been all too familiar with each other before his departure as they had only spent few nights with each other. So, it had been the first time she saw her sister-in-law together with their son, the little Robb, who looked at his father with big eyes.

And to the small, black haired bundle in Neds Arm. Lyanna watched how her sister-in-law’s face changed from wonder, to horror, to disbelief and finally to rage. Ned did not understand at first what was going on before Catelyns accusations had hit him hard in the face. Though, Lyanna stepped in to prevent the situation from escalating more than it already had. Still pale from the journey and her strenuous pregnancy, she introduced herself to Catelyn and took her son out of her brother’s arms. Once she had said her name, Catelyn understood and became a friend and a trusted confidant, uncaring for the peril she might have caused for herself. Family, duty, honour. Her family credo would not let Catelyn forsaken her sister-in-law and her nephew.

Soon however, everything became more complicated. Terrible things happened in the capital and Lyanna had been shocked to hear that the Mountain had killed Elia Martell. Only thanks to Ser Jaime Lannister and the Hound Sandor Clegane the children had been saved and Lyanna had not hesitated to agree to adopt the children after Rhaegar had asked her to.

Winterfell had become a refuge.

Though not a home for everyone. Rhaegars and Elias eldest daughter, not older than three years, had witnessed her mother’s murder and had been traumatised since then. The journey north had not done her any good either and since their arrival she had been bound to the bed by a cold. Whenever Lyanna could, she was at the poor girl’s side. In the beginning the little Rhaenys would not eat but with her stubborn character and her motherly gentleness Lyanna had been able to make her eat. For two days already, the girl finally let them feed her warm soup and her face gained back some colour. Now if she only would speak.  
Tough that was not the only problem.

Lyanna entered her chamber and went over to the baby cot with her son inside. The boy slept peacefully and breathed evenly. It would still take a while till he woke up. Her little prince was a calm, lovely baby with beautiful eyes, a cute face and a steady, daily routine. One could set the clock for when he would get hungry. The cold as well did not seem to bother him as much as it did his siblings and his black curls made him look a lot like a Stark. His outward appearance was more that of a wolf than of a dragon and only time would show how much of a dragon he was.

Suddenly the door opened and a young, panicked looking woman entered. It was Wylla, her midwife from Dorne, who was now the wet nurse of the children.

Together with the knights she had accompanied Lyanna from Dorne to Winterfell and even if Lyanna wished Ser Arthur Dayn could help his friend and king Rhaegar, she was more than happy to have such a capable swordsman to protect her and her son. The sight of the sword of the morning kept the men calm and Lord Commander Gerold Hightower of the Kingsguard, who had a well known reputation, was even able to befriend some of the northmen. The last knight was Ser Oswell Whent and she feared that he had again provoked one of the northmen with his black humour and she would need to step in, but then Wylla began to stutter. 

»I can not understand a word, please calm down. What is wrong?«, Lyanna asked and put a hand on her shoulder. The wet nurse took a deep breath and swallowed with a red head.

››The crown prince disappeared.‹‹

All colour drained from Lyannas face and she cursed as she pushed Wylla hastily out of the room. Carefully she closed the door before she hurried to the room of the crown prince. Servants had already begun to take the room apart and were running around in the corridors, searching for the boy.

››He can not have managed to make it far‹‹, Lyanna tried to calm Wylla down. 

››He can barely walk.‹‹

Mentally, she was already praying again. You could not leave that boy alone for even a second.

-

Aegon did not know of any of what was going on. The small crown prince with the silver hair and the purple eyes fled through the cold corridors, crawling half of the time and walking the other half. He had only one thought, just one need.

He was searching for his mother.

Everything was foreign to him and far too cold and his mother was nowhere to be found.

››Mommy‹‹, the boy whimpered silently and tears burned in his eyes. He was tired, lonely and scared which was why he sat in the middle of the corridor and rubbed the tears out his eyes. They wanted to stream down his face but a sound made them stop. Someone was screaming and crying, miserably and stubbornly. There was someone like him, lonely and sad.

Curiously he crawled over to the next wall, pulled himself onto his tiny legs with the help of a tapestry and staggered towards the screaming. Finally he reached a door and pushed against it with all his might. After some tries it gave in, but opened too fast which caused him to fall down.

Pain and shock shot through his small body and he himself started to cry and scream once again. 

››Mommy?‹‹, it was an attempt and a hope, that his mother was here. She would kiss the pain away and his world would be better. However, she was not here either. Only those painful cries.

Aegon understood that his mother would not come to help him up, so he had to push himself up and then crawled to the basket, which was a small bed. It stood near a warm fireplace and as he looked inside he saw something strange.

A small, pink creature lay inside. The round face was red because it had screamed so much and thick tears rolled down its cheeks. Suddenly the screaming thing seemed to notice that it was not alone anymore because it stopped crying and two big eyes stared at Aegon in wonder. They were dark and surrounded, by thick, black eyelashes. The pink lips moved and bubbled as if trying to talk to him and it seemed happy not to be alone anymore. It had kicked the blanket away with its short legs in its sleep and now laid in its bed, shivering.

The pink creature, which slowly turned pale in its face, lifted its arms towards his face and smacked its lips loudly.

Confused, Aegon tilted his head to one side, exaimed the cute, tiny hands and poked them with a finger to find out what kind of creature this thing was. This allowed the little thing a chance to grab onto his finger with an iron grip and take it into its mouth and suck on it. Fascinated Aegon stared down and tried to free his finger but without success. The search for his mother was forgotten.

It was simply too cute how this small creature made blubbering sounds while sucking on his finger. Amused, Aegon wiggled his finger and clearly felt the cold. The bed of the creature looked soft and warm so he climbed inside and lay down next to it. After he had pulled the warm blanket over them both, he closed his eyes and felt how it cuddled up to him. For the first time in Winterfell, Aegon felt comfortable and smiled.

Regardless of the fact that everyone in the castle was searching for him, the little crown prince fell asleep.

-

Harried, Lyanna ran through the corridors and past her chambers to find Aegon. Though as she passed her room, she paused and turned around. The door was wide open even though she had been sure to close it so her baby would not freeze. Just as she wanted to close the door, she heard a mumble from inside and walked towards the bed.

The sight that greeted her made her smile and ran a hand through her wild hair.

Carefully, she tucked the two brothers in and paid special attention to Aegon so was covered properly, as he was more sensitive to the northern temperatures. With a loving smile she caressed over both boys head and kissed them on the forehead before she declared the search for the crown prince to be over.


End file.
